inweskerwetrustfandomcom-20200213-history
Iori Cristián Hojo
Iori Cristián Hojo (宝条庵 Hōjō Iori?, born November 6th, 1944) is a Japanese-American scientist who has served as the 22nd United States Secretary of Health and Human Services under President Albert Wesker. Previously, he was Director of the CDC from 2006 to 2009, after serving as a research director for the CDC from 1997 to 2006. Early Life and Education Hojo was born in Kumamoto, Japan to a foreign national translator Jinora Almaraz, a Cuban American, and a Japanese Doctor, Minoru Hojo. Almaraz was working as a translator in Japan, for a small company based in the United States, while Hojo was based in the small town. After the birth of their son, they relocated to Phoenix, Arizona. He was the first to graduate from college in his family, and went to pursue a pre-medical degree at Cornell University. Hojo graduated with outstanding honours and was easily accepted into MIT's medical school programme, where he roomed with Albert Wesker for the majority of his schooling. He graduated magna cum laude from MIT in 1969. He moved to Salem, Massachusetts in 1969, where he began providing health care until 1984. Career Hojo was a general practitioner for the state of Massachusetts until 1984, under the guidance of Doctor Scholl and PA, Rebecca C. Mullenix. Researcher for the MCR The Medical Research Council Working Party employed Hojo in 1985, offering him a place on their committee as a research scientist and medical specialist. He worked with other scientists on hypertension studies and helped write publications used for push in approval of antiretroviral drugs by the FDA. He worked with others in better development of safer nucleoside analog reverse-transcriptase inhibitors. Eventually in 1990, Hojo left the MCR for undisclosed reasons. Return to Public Healthcare In late 1991, Hojo moved to Baltimore, Maryland to work at Johns Hopkins Hospital in their biomedical research facility, and lead a research team in biomedical practice. He continued working in public health until 1997. He made it apparent that he did not like seeing patients that were hard to communicate with, and found little time for dealing with people that couldn't follow label instructions. He left public healthcare for a position at the CDC. Term at the CDC Hojo worked as a research director for the CDC from 1997 to 2006, then he was reappointed by former President George W. Bush to Director of the CDC after Julie Gerberding stepped down from the position due to health related matters. Hojo moved to Atlanta, instead of choosing to commute to the Washington, DC CDC office. The office ran smoothly under Hojo’s guidance. Lab accidents were at record lows. Flu outbreak records were made public and were cited to be more accurate with vaccine information in a public database that could be updated by practitioners. Personal Life In 1957, public record shows that Jinora Almaraz-Hojo and Minoru Hojo filed for divorce, the papers stated irreconcilable differences, however Minoru Hojo had been cited as a violent drunk. In 1961, Minoru Hojo left the United States. Iori and Minoru have not been in contact since. In 1967, Almaraz-Hojo remarried, this time to an Armenian American Josef Kalbeck. On December 5th 1971, Iori Cristián Hojo married Doctor Lucrecia Crescent at a public courthouse. It was reported that the newlyweds returned to work the very next day. Little is known of their courting. He has been quoted stating that she worked with him at MIT as an undergraduate before they dated. However, little other than public record was ever known about the nature of their relationship. Icarus S. Crescent was born in 1974, Crescent and Hojo’s only child. In 1976 it was made aware that Doctor Crescent had seen one of the security staffers on her team in the past, however little came of that tryst. In 1984, a little over ten years of marriage, Hojo and Crescent filed for divorce. He cited the divorce as something that had been a foreseeable outcome, due to their tepid history. In 1988, Doctor Hojo remarried this time to his senior staff advisor. She was cited simply as Jenova at the time. Hojo's son Icarus, more widely known as Sephiroth, chose to live with his father and his new stepmother. In 1991, Jenova Hojo gave birth to male triplets and then to a daughter again in 1995. Category:Japanese Citizens Category:American Citizens